Fools
by almondcream
Summary: Ketika rasa cinta menjadi rumit,sia-sia,dan ketika ketulusan cinta menjadi bumerang sendiri bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol. Akankah mereka bersatu dengan segala ketidakmungkinan yang diungkapkan oleh Sehun kepada Chanyeol? -ChanHun- Yaoi - OneShoot.


Backsong : Fools – Troye Sivan.

~oOOO~

 _ **I am tired of this place,**_ __ _ **  
I hope people change**_ __ _ **  
I need time to replace what I gave away  
And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small**_ __ _ **  
Though I try to resist  
I still want it all**_

~oOOo~

Tetesan air hujan terus jatuh mengguyur tanah, aroma _petrichor_ masih terasa ketika derasnya hujan belum berhenti mengguyur tanah. Beberapa mahasiswa tengah menatap kesal dari balik jendela kelas mereka karena hujan tidak kunjung berhenti. Beberapa kelas sudah kosong dan seharusnya jadwal mereka untuk pulang kembali kerumah atau mungkin pergi dengan janjian lain diluar.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Oh Sehun, mahasiswa manajemen informatika yang betah berdiri diteras depan kelasnya. Tangan kurusnya sesekali terbuka menengadah kucuran air hujan yang dengan derasnya kini membasahi tangannya. Sesekali cipratan air hujan yang mendarat ditelapak tangannya itu mengenai kemejanya atau wajahnya membuatnya tersenyum. Ada sedikit kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sehun merasakan hujan. Sampai sebuah omelan dengan suara cemprengnya masuk dalam pendengaran telinganya, "Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kau bermain hujan seperti ini terlihat seperti bocah tahu."

Joy, itulah nama pemilik suara cempreng tadi. Sehun tertawa mendengar tegurannya. Tapi dirinya terlalu malas saat ini untuk membalas ocehan dari perempuan tersebut.

"Sehun, sadarlah tolong. Fans disekitarmu tengah menatap aneh dirimu layaknya kau artis hollywood yang tampan tengah menebarkan pesonanya dengan sengaja." Oceh Joy lagi.

Sehun tertawa kencang, memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku ini tampan,Joy." Dan sebuah cubitan pedas itupun langsung mendarat diperut Sehun membuat Sehun berjengit sakit dibuatnya. "Auch~ Ya Joy! Sakit bodoh!"

Joy membuang mukanya sebal, "Aku hanya mewakili apa yang tengah terlihat dari fans-fans menyebalkanmu itu. Kalau menurutku sendiri kau ini tidak tampan tapi cantik."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, temannya satu ini memang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya cantik, padahal jelas-jelas mahasiswa lainnya mengakui kalau dirinya adalah sosok yang tampan dan mempesona, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya satu ini dan mahasiswa lain yang sejalan dengan pikirannya itu.

"Terserah katamu, aku senang bermain hujan jadi tak usah ganggu aku." dan langkah itu kini bergerak membelah hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi, membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur air hujan dan juga teriakan Joy yang tidak hentinya berteriak mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak beda dengan bocah bodoh, So? Like I care.

Dengan wajah terus menengadah dibawah guyuran air hujan dan tubuhnya sesekali bergerak menari dibawah hujan membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan melihat tingkahnya kini tertarik melihatnya,tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak perduli dengan kejadian itu. Lapangan kampusnya benar-benar luas, bukan maksudnya untuk unjuk diri didepan mahasiswa lainnya tapi Sehun hanya benar-benar ingin bermain dengan hujan. Lagipula setelah ini tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Jadi Sehun bisa langsung pulang jika hujan ini beberapa menit kedepan tiba-tiba berhenti, dan tanpa Sehun sadari dari gedung fakultas lain,tepatnya dari lantai tiga ada satu pasang mata yang benar-benar tertarik dengan tingkah laku Sehun dilapangan.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama,Kai?"

Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku tebal ditangannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Maksudmu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta,eh?"

Pria itu tertawa sebentar, "Kau tahu, senyumannya itu-"

"Please shut up! Pikirkan ujianmu bodoh, kalau ingin bergalau-galau ria bukan sekarang saatnya." Kesal Kai yang kini lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan pria jakung itu yang masih betah duduk di dinding pembatas kelasnya. Membiarkan sosok pria jakung itu masih tetap sibuk dengan pandangannya mengawasi sosok yang berada dilapangan bermain dengan hujan.

"Aku menyukaimu,Sehun."

~oOOo~

 _ **Please, don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams  
And fantasies**_

 _ **Please, see me  
Reaching out for someone  
I can't see**_

~oOOo~

 _Kalau aku berkata, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Apa kau akan mentertawakanku?_

Demi neptunus! Hanya selembar kertas dengan coretan tinta hitam yang entah Sehun tidak mengerti darimana asalnya ini tertempel dengan manis dilokernya telah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat dari biasanya. Perutnya terasa seperti tergelitik membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Seperti ini kah rasanya punya penggemar rahasia? Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum,kenapa ini terasa...ugh..ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Apa kau sedang mentertawakan surat dariku?"

Oh tidak, siapa itu? Dengan cepat Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya yang kini langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria jakung yang menurutnya tidak terlalu beda tinggi dengannya.

"Apa suratku diterima?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung, surat? "Jadi ini darimu?"

Pria jakung tadi tersenyum lebar, mata jenakanya berbinar senang. Lalu dengan segera diulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sehun, "Perkenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan Oh Sehun,aku Park Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta padamu."

~oOOo~

 _ **I'll be damned  
Cupid's demanding back it's arrow  
So let's get drunk on our tears**_

 _ **Boy's like**_ __ _ **cold coffee**_ __ _ **in the morning  
I'm drunk off last night's whiskey and coke  
Boy's make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke**_

~oOOO~

Chanyeol berkali mengetuk-ngetuk meja kursi yang tengah didudukinya, membuat Kai yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Bukan sekali atau dua kali ini sih Chanyeol itu bertingkah menyebalkan, terlampau sering malah.

Tapi kali ini tingkah menyebalkannya sedikit berbeda, Chanyeol memang berisik tapi untuk kali ini pelakunya sendiri lebih banyak diam. Membuat Kai mau tak mau harus menegurnya. "Bisa tidak tanganmu itu berhenti membuat kegaduhan,Park Chanyeol."

Bunyi ketukan diatas meja berhenti, membuat Kai sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Kai..." oh tidak, sepertinya bedebah satu ini memang sedang dalam suasana tidak baik, buktinya tadi memanggil namanya pun dengan suara yang benar-benar bukan Chanyeol sekali. Terdengar putus asa.

"Jika kau mengatakan langsung kepada seseorang bahwa kau menyukainya tapi orang itu tidak mau meresponnya dan malah meninggalkanmu begitu saja, kau mau apa?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, jadi seorang Park Chanyeol tengah menggalau karena cintanya ditolak? Haha sungguh rasanya Kai ingin menertawakan Chanyeol dan menari hula-hula didepannya bersama orang yang disukai Chanyeol karena berhasil membuat seorang Chanyeol menjadi sosok lain yang lebih diam.

"Kai, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" oh dan Kai harus kembali kealam sadarnya, begini-begini Chanyeol adalah teman terbaiknya meskipun sosok itu kadang benar-benar menyebalkan,dan disinilah ia akan menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai mahasiswa psikolog dengan sejuta nasehat yang berada diotaknya.

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, kau mengalami sindrom broken heart. Patah Hati. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit karena ditolak,lebih baik move on. Dan menurut buku yang aku baca juga sindrom ini dapat menyebabkan kematian pada-"

 **Bugh!**

"Auch! Ya! Sakit keparat! Nan Micheosso?!"

Sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal melayang bebas mengenai kepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah Chanyeol memilih bangkit dari kursinya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kai padanya. "Aku kira kau sebagai mahasiswa psikologi dengan nilai ujian yang selalu A dan B itu benar-benar pintar, tapi jawabanmu benar-benar tidak berbeda jauh dari mahasiswa biasa." Kesal Chanyeol yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai begitu saja dengan sumpah serapah untuknya.

~oOOo~

Tubuh kurus milik Sehun dibiarkannya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Bukit ini tidak banyak yang mengetahui, mungkin bagi segelintir orang yang sempat melintasinya hanya menganggap bukit ini hanya bukit biasa, tapi jika kita telusuri lagi bukit ini langsung bisa melihat dimana dibawahnya terdapat pantai dengan indahnya lautan yang terhampar luas. Tidak hanya itu, jika kita lebih lama disini maka kita bisa menjumpai indahnya matahari terbit maupun terbenam dengan bias cahaya orange keemasan yang bisa dinikmati.

Semilir angin berhembus mengusak surai cokelat keemasan milik Sehun, membuainya untuk memejamkan matanya. Mengajaknya untuk beristirahat dari segala penat aktifitasnya hari ini.

' _Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan Oh Sehun,aku Park Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Sehun kembali membuka kelopak matanya, setelah tadi hampir terpejam mengikuti semilir angin yang mengajaknya untuk beristirahat disini. Ah tidak, seminggu berlalu tapi kenapa sosok itu terus menghantui fikirannya. Bukankah Sehun tidak bisa berharap apa-apa dari ini semua.

Menghela nafasnya, Park Chanyeol. Kembali nama itu berputar diotaknya, siapa dia? Apa Sehun mengenalnya? Apa benar pria itu mencintainya? Kenapa rasanya begitu..ah entahlah Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, senyum tampan milik pria itu masih jelas melekat diingatan Sehun. Membuat jantung selalunya berdebar aneh seperti ini.

"Mungkinkah?"

~oOOo~

 _ **Only fools fall for you, only**_ __ _ **fools**_ __ _ **  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall  
Only fools fall for you, only fools**_ __ _ **  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall**_

~oOOo~

Dentingan setiap tuts piano yang berbeda mengalun dengan indah memenuhi aula kesenian yang baru saja bubar digunakan untuk pelajaran. Dengan langkah perlahan langkah kaki Sehun yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari aula kesenian bergerak mendekat kearah suara piano tadi.

"Chanyeol," lirih Sehun yang kini telah masuk kedalam aula kesenian.

Dentingan tuts piano tersebut masih terus mengalun lembut, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Sehun mengagumi sosok Chanyeol saat ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih hanyut dengan piano yang dimainkan Chanyeol membuatnya betah masih berdiam diambang pintu memperhatikan Chanyeol disana,Sehun tahu lagu apa yang tengah dimainkan oleh Chanyeol didepan piano sana. _Don't Go – EXO._ Dan tanpa bisa Sehun cegah senyuman itu kembali hadir menghiasi bibirnya.

Menit berlalu dan alunan piano tersebut terhenti, pandangan mata Chanyeol terhenyak ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu sana. Apa Sehun sedari tadi menontonnya bermain piano? Ah sial!

"Permainan yang indah." Kata Sehun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memaku ditempatnya.

Senyuman itu. Benarkah itu untuknya? Ah tidak, mengingat betapa manisnya senyuman Sehun yang diberikan kepadanya tadi berhasil membuatnya gila untuk beberapa menit,jam,dan hari kedepannya.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol masih terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya, beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan disekitarnya diacuhkannya begitu saja. Senyuman bahagia masih jelas terukir dibibirnya. Bagaimana senyuman Sehun tadi kepadanya, manis.

Jika ada makanan atau minuman yang manis, maka bagi Chanyeol itu semua belum ada apa-apanya dari senyuman Sehun tadi. Ah tidak tidak, kenapa dia bisa seperti orang gila.

"Eh tunggu," gumam Chanyeol, matanya sepertinya tampak tidak sengaja menangkap Sehun dari balik kaca jendela perpustakaan barusan. Setelah memastikan dari balik jendela tadi bahwa Sehun memang benar berada didalam perpustakan,dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol memilih masuk kedalam perpustakan. Langkah kaki nan panjang itu terus bergerak melewati rak-rak besar dimana buku banyak tersusun rapi. Dan kaki itu terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Sehun yang berdiri disalah satu kumpulan rak buku fiksi.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol, Sehun sendiri yang merasa dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas siapa yang menyapanya. Dan suara helaan nafas yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol ditambah dengan ekspresi sungkan yang didapatkannya dari Sehun.

"Maaf, aku menggangggu waktu bacamu ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening, tidak ada banyak kata yang bisa didapatkannya dari Sehun.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa aku harapkan disini. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Sehun." Kata Chanyeol lagi berpamitan pergi kepada Sehun yang masih memilih diam dengan buku dihadapannya.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terasa sulit untukku menggapaimu,Sehun?'_

~oOOo~

 _ **our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this  
The differences and impulses and your obsession**_ __ _ **  
The little things you like, stick, not like carousel**_

~oOOo~

Tubuh kurus itu direbahkannya dikasur miliknya, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Bayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol begitu mengusik pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" lirih Sehun.

Dan segulir air asin itu keluar dari pelupuk mata Sehun,dadanya berdenyut sakit. Begitu banyak luka yang telah Sehun torehkan pada lelaki baik itu, tapi tidak sedikitpun laki-laki itu menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

 _ **Bugh**_

Dipukulnya dinding kamarnya dengan tangan kanannya,membuat rasa nyeri dan perih begitu menyengat dirasanya. Airmata itu terus bergulir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa begitu sulit? Hanya untuk membalas mencintai seseorang pun kau tak sanggup,Oh Sehun!" pekik Sehun marah.

Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti dihantam sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

"Tolong jangan menambah beban ini Tuhan,tolong..." lirih Sehun.

Tubuh kurus itu kini meringkuk seperti bayi,sesenggukan pilu itu terus terdengar memenuhi kamar Sehun, sesekali tawa penuh dengan terpaksa membaur dalam tangis Sehun. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun terjatuh lagi.

~oOOo~

 _ **You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**_

~oOOo~

"Kau tahu apa jadinya jika hidup penuh dengan delusi,Yeol?" tanya Sehun,jemarinya memegang erat cangkir berisi Taro Latte hangat.

Setelah beberapa minggu perjuangannya mendekati Sehun berbuah hasil, hari ini Sehun memenuhi ajakan makan siang dicafee yang berada tidak jauh dari kampus. Chanyeol berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya. Mata jenaka miliknya kini menatap penuh kearah manik mata hazel milik Sehun. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari hidup seperti itu? Kadang delusi hanya akan membuatmu akan terisolir dari lingkungan sekitar-"

"Jadi, maksudmu orang yang hidup penuh dengan delusi itu aneh? Sehingga menyebabkan orang-orang mengisolir kita?" potong dan tanya Sehun.

"Apa itu yang ada dipikiranmu,Sehun?" Chanyeol tersenyum, "bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku."

Sehun terkekeh,menyadari kesalahannya tadi. "Sorry."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, tangan kanannya kiri bergerak memegang tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas dari aktifitasnya. "Maksudku bukan orang-orang yang akan mengisolir diri kita dari lingkungan, tapi perilaku dari diri kita sendiri yang membuat orang-orang mengisolir kita,Hun," Sehun kembali menyesap Taro Latte hangat, "orang yang hidup dengan delusi memang bermacam-macam jenisnya,tapi delusi biasa tidak memungkinkan orang itu untuk tidak terisolir dari lingkungannya."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Jadi intinya sama saja kan? Orang yang mengalami delusi tidak akan bisa diterima dilingkungannya karena pola pikir mereka yang terlampau berbeda dan yeah...terkadang mengerikan."

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti ini padaku,Hun?"

Sehun terdiam,Chanyeol sendiri menatapnya tajam. Penuh ingin tahu. "Kau tidak akan mengira kalau aku termasuk dalam orang-orang tersebut," Chanyeol melepas genggaman pada tangan kiri Sehun. "sampai kapanpun aku berusaha menutupi apa kerusakan dalam jiwaku,ada batasannya aku lelah dengan semua ini,Chanyeol."

"Apa yang kau katakan,Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersenyum, "Syukurlah jika aktingku selama ini masih terlihat bagus."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya,tangan kanannya sedikit menjambaki rambut hitam legam miliknya. Fikirannya masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Jadi? Kau sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jiwamu terganggu?" Sehun kembali mengangguk,membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan?"

Memutar sisa Taro Latte yang masih ada dicangkirnya, Sehun tahu kalau saatnya dia harus tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuknya.

"Sejak lama,sejak aku kehilangan semuanya,sejak aku merasa bahwa kasih sayang untukku tak ada,dan aku mencari kebahagian untuk menghiburku sendiri menjadi sosok yang kuat,memakai topeng yang entah telah lama aku kugunakan," manik mata hazel miliknya kini bertubrukan dengan mata phoenix tajam nan lucu,menatapnya sedih,kecewa,dan marah. "dan aku rasa topeng yang kugunakan mulai retak, aku akan menjadi gila. Jiwaku sudah rusak,dan kau datang,a-aku-"

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa dilanjutkannya,buliran cairan asin berkumpul dipelupuk matanya kini jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sehun..."

"Aku benci menjadi kuat,dengan menjadi kuat orang tidak pernah mau tahu bahwa aku juga lemah. Aku benci menjadi sosok selalu terlihat bahagia,tanpa orang mau tahu bahwa aku juga sosok yang sering menangis. Aku hanyalah segelintir orang beruntung yang berjiwa rusak tidak sampai masuk rumah sakit jiwa dengan kepura-puraan ini,aku-"

Tubuh Sehun tertarik kedalam pelukan dada Chanyeol yang tanpa Sehun tahu sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri disebelahnya. Menarik beberapa mata pengunjung Cafee yang kebetulan juga tengah berada disana.

"berhentilah untuk mencintaiku,Chanyeol. Aku hanya orang yang jiwanya rusak," Isak Sehun. Chanyeol terdiam. "kau layak dapat yang lebih baik dari ini,aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu dengan segala ketidaknormalannya jiwaku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melepasmu? Aku masih mampu berjuang untukmu,Sehun." Kata Chanyeol, tubuhnya masih memeluk erat tubuh Sehun didalam pelukannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, perjuanganmu hanya akan sia-sia,Chanyeol. Jangan menambah beban kepadaku. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti aku,begitupun diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa mengerti seperti apa diriku ini."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Sehun kini menatapnya dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar remuk ketika matanya menatap dalam ke arah manik mata milik Sehun, terlihat jelas banyaknya kesakitan disana. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang semenyedihkan ini ketika banyak orang mencintainya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu lebih banyak lagi, carilah orang yang benar-benar bisa mencintai dirimu, Chanyeol. Jangan aku, aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kamu cintai," Sehun memegang erat tangan Chanyeol, "terimakasih...terimakasih telah mencintaiku hingga seperti ini, maaf kan aku...maaf atas banyak luka yang aku berikan padamu. Mulai saat ini berhentilah mencintaiku, berhentilah mencintai orang pesakitan yang bahkan tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Terimakasih,Chanyeol."

Suara decitan kursi terdengar, Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya lalu melangkah pergi dari mejanya, membiarkan Chanyeol masih terdiam kaku ditempatnya seperti tadi. Airmata itu kembali menetes dipipi Sehun. Rasanya benar-benar jahat.

"Maafkan aku, ini yang terbaik untukmu, Chanyeol."

~oOOo~

 _ **Growing distance from your explanations  
We're getting deeper in this mess  
Take careful contemplation  
I'd rather be spitting blood  
Than have this silence fuck me up**_

Dentingan suara tuts piano terus berdenting memenuhi aula ruang musik, beberapa mahasiswa yang mengikuti ekstra musik terlihat tengah antusias menonton penampilan Chanyeol didepan sana. Hanya seorang Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa psikologi yang penampilannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu ketika ekstra ini tengah berlangsung.

 _ **This separation, time and space between us  
For some revelation  
You didn't even care to discuss  
I'd rather be black and blue  
Than accept that you withdrew**_

' _Sehun,' panggil Chanyeol ketika Sehun masih asik membuat sesuatu dari akar-akaran disekitarnya. Sehun sendiri hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. 'Kau tahu? Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu ditempat yang sering kau kunjungi itu menjadi anugrah sendiri untukku.'_

 _Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih asik memandang keindahan alam yang berada disekitarnya. Senyuman terus tersemat dibibir Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum samar. 'Jika kau merasa seperti itu, maka datanglah berkunjung kesini sesekali, kau akan bisa mengenangnya untuk dimasa yang akan datang.' Kata Sehun yang kini kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap bingung kearahnya._

 _ **Aah, just tell me  
Say anything  
Anything hurts less than**_ __ _ **the quiet**_ _ **  
Just tell me  
Say anything  
Anything hurts less than the quiet**_

 _ **From :**_ _Chanyeol  
_ _ **To :**_ _Sehun  
Sudah makan?_

 _ **To :**_ _Chanyeol  
_ _ **From :**_ _Sehun  
Belum,_

 _ **From :**_ _Chanyeol  
_ _ **To :**_ _Sehun  
Kenapa belum makan? Nanti sakit. Diluar sedang hujan,apa itu penyebab kau tidak makan?_

 _ **To :**_ _Chanyeol  
_ _ **From :**_ _Sehun  
Ya begitulah,_

 _ **From :**_ _Chanyeol  
_ _ **To :**_ _Sehun  
Baik, kita makan diluar bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu._

 _Sehun terdiam enggan membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, hatinya terasa gusar. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu seperti ini kepadanya. Setelah 30menit menunggu sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang memberitahukan kepada Sehun bahwa dirinya telah berada didepan rumah menjemputnya. Dengan buru-buru Sehun melirik dari balik jendela kamarnya dan benar saja, Chanyeol terlihat telah menunggunya didepan rumah sana. Dengan bergegas Sehun berlari kedepan rumahnya. Nampak Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya lengkap dengan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya._

" _Sehun, ayo kita cari makan. Kau dari tadi belum makan kan? Maaf aku hanya bisa membawa motorku,nanti kau bisa berlindung dibawah mantel yang tengah aku pakai,"_

 _Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Chanyeol, namu tak urung dirinya mengikuti setiap instruksi yang Chanyeol katakan tadi. Dan derasnya hujan malam ini dengan nekat dibelah oleh mereka berdua dengan sepeda motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol._

' _Chanyeol,' panggil Sehun dari balik mantel,suaranya beradu dengan derasnya guyuran air hujan yang menghujani mereka._

' _Apa,Sehun?' tanya Chanyeol dengan suara keras, berusaha menyaingi suara derasnya guyuran air hujan agar suaranya bisa didengar oleh Sehun dibelakangnya._

' _Terimakasih' kata Sehun dengan suara lumayan keras yang Sehun yakin mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol._

 _Diam-diam tanpa Sehun tahu Chanyeol tersenyum,hatinya menghangat. Setidaknya dirinya akan berusaha meluluhkan hati Sehun yang dingin itu agar dia mengerti jika cintanya itu nyata._

 _ **Used to give each other the world, every bit  
Used to be the one you'd come to  
When it'd all go to shit  
Now I'm left here in the dust  
With the taste of broken trust**_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan para mahasiswa untuk tetap menonton pertunjukan dari Chanyeol saat ini. Setiap alunan musik dan nyanyian merdu dari suara bass milik Chanyeol mampu membius para penonton. Perasaan Chanyeol benar-benar tercurah dalam lagu yang tengah dibawakannya. Karena dia, karena dia yang mampu membuat perasaan Chanyeol jungkir balik seperti ini.

 _ **And I don't wanna walk away  
But you left me no choice  
Only talking to myself here  
Now you muffled your voice  
I'd rather have broken bones  
And feel myself turn to stone**_

Kaki kurus itu berlarian ditengah derasnya guyuran hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Guyuran air hujan yang membasahi wajah Sehun dibiarkannya,langit mendung beserta hujan tanpa petir adalah suasana favorit Sehun untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan hujan tanpa perduli dirinya tengah berada dimana, meskipun dikampus sekalipun. Karena dengan hujan, dirinya bisa merasakan lebih baik untuk ketenangan jiwanya. Sesekali airmata jatuh keluar, hidungnya memerah, dan uap dingin beberapa kali terlihat keluar dari bibirnya. Berteman dengan hujan membuatnya bisa mencurahkan segala kesakitan hatinya tanpa harus bersembunyi,meskipun dirinya masih membutuhkan hujan untuk menutupi kerapuhan hatinya.

Namun, samar-samar suara alunan piano yang membelah suara derasnya guyuran air hujan membuat Sehun penasaran untuk mengikuti alunan suara itu. Dan langkah Sehun terhenti didepan pintu ruang aula ruang musik dengan tubuh basah kuyup, matanya tertuju pada sosok jakung yang duduk disana dengan piano didepannya. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar ketika manik mata bulat jenaka itu bertubrukan dengan manik mata Sehun.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol sendiri masih memainkan pianonya, membiarkan matanya terus menatap kearah Sehun saat ini, mencoba memberitahukan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini dengan setiap kalimat lagu yang disenandungkannya.

 _ **I don't mind that I know that you're wrong  
I don't mind that you think you're right  
All I want is a fight to fight  
Anything but quiet**_

Penampilan Chanyeol berakhir, tepuk tangan meriah didapatkan Chanyeol dari para mahasiswa sastra seni dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang kebetulan juga menonton pertunjukan wajib dari Chanyeol ketika eksul seni tengah berlangsung. Riuh pujian didapatkannya, tapi itu terasa sangat hambar bagi Chanyeol. Sosok yang begitu ingin direngkuhnya tadi kini telah pergi dengan guyuran hujan yang masih terus mengguyur bumi. Punggung itu pergi tanpa kata apapun untuknya,Chanyeol tak mengerti dan mungkin memang tak akan pernah mengerti Sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sekalipun Chanyeol ingin memperjuangkan Sehun,nyatanya Sehun tidak ingin diperjuangkan. Cinta yang tumbuh tulus untuk Sehun terasa kandas begitu saja. Haruskah Chanyeol kembali berjuang untuk menyakinkan Sehun jika dia bisa membuat Sehun berubah? Sehun tidak akan selamanya sakit seperti itu, Chanyeol yakin itu. Tapi sekali lagi, bisakah dirinya mengerti akan mau Sehun jika Sehun sendiri seperti itu?

~oOOO~

 **The End**

~oOOo~

Hahaha ga ngerti ini story macam apa, yang pasti ini seperti curahan hati dan secuil diary aku yang terbentuk dalam sebuah story. Dan backsong yang aku rekomen diatas emang cocok buat baca story ini.

Ada yang ngerti masalah pokok yang tersirat disini itu apa? Sengaja aku bikin oneshoot karena ya seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ini semua hampir 80% yang terjadi padaku, dan selebihnya hanya pemanis. Haha.

Oke buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa review~ thank you~ XOXO ^^;;;


End file.
